Creepy Crawlies
by You've Got Mail Jeevas
Summary: The world's greatest detective, scared of a little bug? Light was going to have fun with this.
1. Beetles

(Author's note: XD I have to say, I really don't know where I'm going with this. I just thought it was a cute idea, and wanted to have Light annoying L. And if their relationship goes any further than friendship in this one, I doubt it'll be anything more than some ambiguous flirting. XD Don't forget to review!)

* * *

L had been quiet for a quite a while, focusing on his laptop screen and generally ignoring Light.

After being ignored for a few minutes, the teen had taken to sullenly resting his chin on his hand, waiting for the detective to finally get tired of working. Then he saw a small black beetle scuttle across the desk in front of him. He followed the insect with his eyes, watching its path continue across L's side of the desk. He was entirely unprepared for the yelp of surprise, followed by being yanked out of his chair by the handcuff chain as L jumped back from the desk.

"What the hell, Ryuuzaki?!" Light sat up, ready to throw a punch or two at the detective, when he saw the man staring at the beetle. When Light reached over and plucked the bug off the desk, the detective finally paid him some attention.

"Remove that from the headquarters at once."

Light smirked, holding the squirming insect in front of L's face. "Are you afraid of bugs?"

The detective flinched back, trying to smack the beetle out of Light's hand.

"Get rid of it now, Li—"

Light laughed, holding it even closer to the man's face as he interrupted him. "The world's greatest detective is scared of a little beetle?"

"Light, _kill_ it!" L grabbed the teen's hand, forcing it closed and smashing the beetle between his fingers. Light looked horror-struck.

"Ryuuzaki, that's disgusting!" He looked around in vain for a paper towel, opting to wipe the bug's remains on the front of L's shirt. "You're such a baby. It was only a bug."

"I did not wish to have an insect waved in front of my face," L replied, sounding thoroughly annoyed as he walked down the hall to their room, dragging Light along with him. Light followed, starting to sulk a little for the second time that day.

"Sorry."

The handcuffs were unlocked for a moment as L changed his shirt. "Are you?"

Light helped the detective snap the cuffs back into place, smiling mischievously. "Nope."

L threw his discarded shirt at the brunette's face and went to get back to work.


	2. Bees

After L ignored his teasing about the incident with the beetle for a while, Light eventually gave up and forgot about it. But soon after, he started nagging L about something else: He wanted some fresh air. He'd been bothering L about going to the park for a few hours.

"Come on, just look at you! You could go for some sun, and I want to go outside!"

L groaned, finally giving in. "We will go to the park, but for no more than two hours, Light."

In less than a minute, Light was already dragging the man outside and making his way to the park. Just when L had managed to stop stumbling along behind the teen and catch up with him, Light saw his favorite café and made a huge deal of insisting they get some food to bring to the park with them. After getting L to grudgingly agree, the brunette ordered a few slices of cake and tea in to-go cups, then finally stopped at the park with the detective in tow.

After all that unwanted exercise, L was more than happy to sit in the grass and perch one of the plates of cake on top of his knees as the warmth of the sun washed over him. Light plopped down next to him, watching a pair of pastel blue butterflies fluttering around. He laughed when he saw L was watching them, too.

"See, Ryuuzaki? Not all bugs are bad."

L couldn't help smiling a little, and was about to reply when a rather large bee took notice of his cake.

* * *

Light bit his lip, looking guilty. "I'm sorry about this, Ryuuzaki. But you really didn't have to swat at it like that."

L hissed in pain as he plucked another stinger out of his arm. "Well the bee did not have to call for reinforcements!"

"You should've just put the plate down."

"I did not want the bee to land on my cake."

Light sighed. This conversation was going nowhere, and fast. "Look, I'm sorry you got stung. You can have my cake."

The detective blinked, almost looking puzzled as he picked up Light's plate. "Thank you."

Light smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Light thought the 'did you seriously just say something that cheesy to me?' type of expression on L's face as he ate the cake kind of ruined the moment. Oh well.


End file.
